Thomas 2: The Great Escape - UbiSoftFan94.
This is the full story to Thomas 2: The Great Escape! Cast *Thomas as Rayman - (Thomas and Rayman are both the main heroes) - Julia *Edward as Globox - (Edward and Globox are both blue and good friends with Thomas and Rayman) - Sidney *Harold as Murfy - (Harold and Murfy are both flying in the air) - Douglas *Percy, Stanley, Stepney, Sunshine, Ten Cents, John, Harry, Theodore, Digby, Foduck, and Whiff as Globox Kids - Eddie, Peter, Melvin, Wanda, Julia, Microsoft Mike, Sidney, Robosoft 1, 2, 3, and Microsoft Sam *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Duck, Toby, Oliver, Michael, Harry, Tornado, and Dingo as The Teensies - Douglas, Sidney, Biff, Microsoft Sam, Peter, Peter 'UK', Microsoft Mike, Robosoft 1, Eddie, Melvin, Robosoft 2, Robosoft 3, Biff, and Amos *Emily as Ly the Fairy - (Emily and Ly the Fairy are both the main females) - Wanda *Jano as George - (George suits his voice to Jano) - Peter *Toad as Sam the Snake - (Toad and Sam are both Western) - Peter *Duncan, Smudger, Cerberus, Diesel 10, The Devil Diesel, John, Jim, Weasel, The Giant Claw, Dan, Dimbo, Iron Bill, and Iron as The Rayman 2 Enemies - Adult Male 4, 2, 5, 3, 1, 8, 6, 7, Robosoft 1, Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Mike, Robosoft 2, and Robosoft 3 *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard - (Devious Diesel and Admiral Razorbeard are both the main villains) - Microsoft Sam *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey - Peter *Belle, Lady, Sally, Lillie, Carla, Lillie Lighthouse, Pugwash, Rebacca, Marge, Velma, Wendy, Wendy, Mary, and Rosie - Julia, Wanda, Microsoft Mary, Microsoft Anna, Carol 'UK', Robosoft 4, Robosoft 5, and Robosoft 6 *Scruffey as Axel - Douglas *James as Polokus - (James and Polokus are both vain, wise, kind, and splendid) - Microsoft Mike *Henry as Clark - (Henry and Clark are both clumsy) - Douglas *Tillie as Carmen - (Carmen's voice suits Tillie) - Microsoft Mary *Paxton as Ninjaws - Melvin *Abe and George as Umber - Douglas and Biff *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch - Peter *Molly as Uglette - (Molly and Uglette are both wifes to Edward and Globox) - Carol (UK) *Narrator - Microsoft Sam Storyline *The storyline begins where an army of evil diesels and evil steamies, who were led by Devious Diesel, and coming from outer space in a giant pirate ship-shaped space vessel, was taking over and enslaving Thomas's world, holding the captured inhabitants in the pirates' prison ship, the Buccaneer. *While fighting against the pirates, Thomas is captured; Edward, who was with him, had escaped and began to set out to find Emily, to get Thomas a silver lum. *Eventually, poor Edward is captured too, though he manages to smuggle a silver lum into the prison ship, which gives back Thomas all his powers and enables him to escape the ship. *In order to repair the damage to the world and defeat the invasion force, Thomas will collect 1000 pieces of the world's core and reunite four magical masks, which would awaken James, the world's spirit, to save his world. *James has gone into hiding a long time ago, however as he is the creator of all that is and will be, he is the only hope of destroying the invaders. *The quest for the four masks leads Thomas through a number of different environments; each mask is guarded by a guardian, who needs to be defeated in order to acquire the mask. *After escaping and not being able to find Edward, he meets the engines who have forgotten which one of them is the Teensie king and squabble over it. *The engines show Rayman how to travel to different worlds to collect the Lums and find the masks. *The masks are guarded by mystical warriors, the known as the Guardians, whose names are Scruffey, George and Abe, and The Spiteful Breakvan. *When Rayman finds all the 4 masks and gives them to James in his dreamworld, Diesel kidnaps Edward by using his new giant robot, the Grolgoth. *Thomas comes to his rescue and he and Diesel partake in a final battle, Diesel in the Grolgoth. *They are hurled underground into a lava pit, where Thomas uses a shell missile created by the Robo-Pirates to defeat Diesel. *Diesel escapes the wrecked Grolgoth and pushes the self-destruct button, which ends up destroying the entire ship. *When Thomas is eventually alive, however though, he shows up at his own funeral walking on a crutch. Scenes *Thomas 2 (Nintendo 64) - Read Along - Part 1. *Thomas 2 (Nintendo 64) - Read Along - Part 2. *Thomas 2 (Nintendo 64) - Read Along - Part 3. *Thomas 2 (Nintendo 64) - Read Along - Part 4. *Thomas 2 (Nintendo 64) - Read Along - Part 5. *Thomas 2 (Nintendo 64) - Read Along - Part 6. *Thomas 2 (NIntendo 64) - Read Along - Full Story. Category:UbiSoftFan94